Smash a Bro Out Of You
"We've got a long way to go..." ~ Shovel Knight'' '''Smash a Bro Out Of You is a cover/parody of Mulan's Make a Man Out Of You, but rather than the cast from Mulan, the song focuses on potential (or most wanted) fighters on joining the roster of the new Smash Bros Ultimate game, led by Shovel Knight training them. Becoming inspired, LuigiFan00001 and CharmeleonWarrior decide to make this parody as a result. It aired on October 11, 2018; and although it got deleted by a bot who didn't own any of the content in it, it later came back on. Lyrics Shovel Knight: '''Let's get down to training, to settle it... In Smash! I asked for valiant top tiers. All I got... was trash! You're the sorriest group, I've ever met. And you can bet, before we're through... Yes now I'll... Smash a Bro... out of you... ''Decidueye: Tranquil as an edge guard,'' But on fire... within- FIRE! FIRE! ''Sans: We need to turn on items.'' ''Rayman: And we're sure...'' ''Both: To win... ('''Sans: Uh-oh.)'' Shovel Knight: '''You're a spamming, pale, pathetic lot. Yet you can't beat CPU's... Somehow I'll... Smash a Bro... Out of you! ''Cuphead: *pant* *pant*... I ain't never gonna catch my breath!'' ''Banjo: Got K.O,'ed again already!'' ''Paper Mario: Boy I was a fool in school, lacking defense!'' ''Shadow: We gotta stare right through death!'' ''Shantae: Hopefully the hand will choose me!'' ''Waluigi: WHY DID I CHOOSE CLASSIC MODE INTENSE!?'' ''All: Smash a Bro!'' ''Scrooge McDuck: We must be swift as a Subspace Arrow.'' ''All: Smash a Bro!'' ''Incineroar: With all the force of a counterattack!'' ''All: Smash a Bro!'' ''Geno: With all the strength of a homerun batter,'' ''Spyro: Mysterious as, the dark side of, the hack!!'' ''Shovel Knight:' Time is racing towards us! Till the hand... arrives!'' Heed my new controller, And you might... survive. But you may just crash in the heat of Smash, So pack up! Go home, you're through. How could I... Smash a Bro... Out of you!! ''All: Smash a Bro!'' ''Bandanna Dee: We must be swift as a Subspace arrow!'' ''All: Smash a Bro!'' ''Bandanna Dee: With all the force of a counterattack!'' ''All: Smash a Bro!'' ''Bandanna Dee: 'With all the strength of a homerun batter, Mysterious as, the dark side of, the hack! '(G-Guys, I did it!) All: 'Smash a Bro! '' ''We must be swift as a Subspace arrow! '(Smash a Bro!) With all the force of a counterattack! '(Smash a Bro!)''' ''With all the strength of a homerun batter, Mysterious as, the dark side of, the hack!! Trivia * In the last chorus, if you can hear very closely, you can hear Crash Bandicoot "whoa"ing to the tune, as if he was singing along. * When this video was taken down, LuigiFan became inspired to utilize Shrek as the cause of why the video went down. Shrek would furthermore become the main antagonist of Go Shrek or Go Spirits as a result from the video. Category:Songs Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Videos Category:Super Smash Bros Plush